Master Ingram
Master Ingram is a Bakugan, and the evolution of Ingram. Description Master Ingram has high flexibility which can dodge attacks, its flexibility can counter some attacks. When Master Ingram tries to dodge or counter, Master Ingram gets cut into 2 horizontally. Master Ingram Looks like Ingram in a black ninja suit. His six wings from his previous stage are replaced by a scarf cape that turns into a pair of wings while in flight. He has a golden/black mask on his face. The armor on his body is also is also golden/black and on his waist is a golden belt with green symbols on it. The golden gauntlets he has on his wrist have blades extending from them. He also has some of the features from his previous stage. Master Ingram can combine with Shadow Wing and he gets two extra wings with spiked feathers and they are green and white in color. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Master Ingram appeared in episode 27 when the Six Ancient Soldiers gave Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their attribute energy. He evolved from Ingram after and due to to Oberus giving him the Ventus Attribute Energy. In episode 30, Master Ingram has a different voice and is figured out to be male. He faces Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan Aluze. When he was losing Storm Skyress told him not to battle. Master Ingram could not control its new evolution or its new powers, it thought it could not embrace it. Then Storm Skyress saves him and leaves him with Shun. Master Ingram won due to embracing his powers and combining with Shadow Wing. In episode 36, Master Ingram and Shun teamed up with Baron, who had already lost his energy, to fight Volt and his new guardian Bakugan, Boriates. They were victorious. ; Ability Cards * Wind Power Extreme:Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Wind Echo:Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 to Master Ingram. * Wind Split:Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Armored Intense Mode:Nullifies opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram. * Moolight Slash:Nullifies opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Ninjitsu Combo, Might Fang and Vista Wing:Adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and Shadow Wing, also combines their power levels. * Wind Power, Glimmering Shadow Slash:Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Twin Fangs, Phantom Comet Storm:Adds 400 Gs to Master Ingram and Hylash, also combines power levels. * Eight-Span Crowe:Adds 200 Gs to all Ventus Bakugan, * Kazami-Style Ninja Torpedo Slash:Adds 200 Gs to all Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power Light Intense Impact:Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. Gallery Anime File:Ningram00.jpg|Master Ingram in ball form(open) File:Masteringram00.jpg|Master Ingram in ball form File:Ningram0.jpg|Master Ingram in Bakugan Form File:Master_Ingram.jpg|Master Ingram's pose File:Ningram.jpg|Master Ingram first appearance in Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 27 File:Masteringram1.jpg|Master Ingram using the ability 'Moonlight Slash' File:Masteringram_shadowwing00.jpg|Master Ingram and Shadow Wing in combined ball form File:Masteringram_shadowwing0.jpg|Master Ingram combined with Shadow Wing on the Bakugan Gauntlet File:Masteringram_shadowwing01.jpg File:Ningram01.jpg|Master Ingram's Ninjitsu Combo Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan